Family At Its Darkest Hour
by MomoNeko
Summary: To the gang, everything seems normal in the feudal era, until someone new arrives. Someone that will change their lives forever. But when yet another new enemy appears, they are anything but prepared for what unfolds… ((Rated for violence and language!))


**FamilyAt Its Finest Hour**

**

* * *

****Summary: To the gang, everything seems normal in the feudal era, until someone new arrives. Someone that will change their lives forever. But when yet another new enemy appears, they are anything but prepared for what unfolds…**

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh Inuyasha I don't own you!

Oh Inuyasha I wish it wasn't true!

All your friends and your doggie ears!

Belong to Rumiko, so I shed tears!

But, I do own Kyosu so don't steal her!

* * *

Chapter 1: Dawn of Moody Demons

The first rays of sunlight peered over the horizon, spilling over the vast expanse of a forest. Dense foliage twisted throughout the natural land; dawn breaking upon the enchanting sight. Creatures and people alike were now waking from deep slumbers to start the day, though two had woke long ago…

A clawed hand swung rapidly at her head, which was clad in a long mass of snow locks, but just as quick she swerved out of its path, attacking with a kick of her white, dog-like leg. A long, wispy tail of the same coloration trailed behind her, jerking about as she moved faster than possible for any mortal. Crimson eyes contained a strange and malicious gleam, a grin plastered across her rather pretty features, which revealed a pair of very long fangs. It was as if the strange girl was enjoying every moment of what seemed to be a battle.

Her opponent's face however held no emotion, two purple stripes showing upon each cheek, and a blue moon shape upon his forehead. Gaze darted about to catch her every move, and react with a new challenge for the girl. His hair was much like her own, long and thick and white. He moved almost mechanically, seeming to put no effort into his actions at all. Although, the female, who appeared only 11 or 12, had no trouble at all keeping up with him.

Though, looks can be deceiving. For if the girl truly had been mortal and not youkai, she would be at least 13. Her youthful appearance was due to the fact that she was very small and light, having a childish attitude.

Suddenly, the conflict broke, both youkai leaping back a short distance. The older one spoke, words flowing calmly.

"Your speed is improving, but you lack greatly in strength." After sinking from her battle stance, the girl leaned easily against a tree, chest rising and falling with no more speed than when she first awoke that morning.

A slight smirk played across her lips, now parting to speak in bold and confident tones.

"You're forgetting my oh-so-famous motto Sessh. Who needs strength when your enemy can't touch you."

A pink tongue poked playfully from her mouth to point at the youkai, who stood on the other side of the small clearing they resided in. Sesshomaru gazed calmly at her, face a mask of no emotion.

"And you, Kyosu, are forgetting what I told you about being a cocky ass."

Kyosu made a face as he turned away. "Bastard…" she muttered softly. A small human girl skipped into the clearing with a toad-like demon stepping quickly after her. The young human wore a simple, orange and white kimono, and had pitch hued hair past her shoulders. She ran towards Kyosu, smiling gleefully.

"Miss Kyosu! Miss Kyosu! How does your training go this morning Miss Kyosu?" The older girl smiled warmly down at Rin, replying with the usual 'fine'.

After Jaken, the toad-like demon, had begun chasing after Rin, who had succeeded once again at annoying him, Kyosu gazed seriously at Sesshomaru. He turned to her, noticing the sudden change in attitude.

"What is it?" he asked coolly.

She averted her gaze to the ground for a few moments, then spoke up. "Well… I was thinking about some things you told me before I… before I took my little…"vacation". About… the hanyou mutt…"

* * *

"Where's that damn Kagome?! She's fucking late AGAIN!" Inuyasha spat dramatically, in a particularly foul mood that morning. 

The sun had now risen high in the sky, the day nearing noontime. Shippo, who sat next to the angry hanyou atop Kaede's roof, shot him an annoyed glance without replying, knowing it would only earn him a lump on the head.

Inuyasha continued to sulk, but his attention soon drifted towards a loud 'slap' that filled the area. Both he and the little fox demon looked down, to see a flushed Sango and disappointed Miroku, who had a large red handprint on his cheek as a token of his perverted efforts. He must have done something particularly lecherous, because Sango proceeded to stalk after him, Hiraikotsu in hand. Heaving an angry sigh, Inuyasha leapt from his perch onto the ground.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" asked a curious Shippo.

"Where else? To go get that baka-" his words were interrupted by a shrill scream, coming from somewhere within Inuyasha's Forest.

"Now what has that baka done?" the irritated hanyou muttered as he recognized the voice as Kagome's.

Quickly, he leapt off, legs maneuvering quickly to move towards Kagome's location. Concerned, Shippo scrambled after him.

It did not take long for him to reach her, and when he did, he saw Kagome on the ground; one ankle buried beneath her bike which had caught in a rut in the ground. With an exasperated roll of his eyes, Inuyasha picked the bike off of her, snapping a quick 'you're late'. He leaned down to examine her ankle.

"Can you walk?" were his quiet, irritated words.

Kagome returned his mood with a death glare. "I don't know!" she snapped, attempting to stand.

For a moment she tested her ankle out on the ground. Satisfied, she retrieved the bike from its place on the ground, mounting and pedaling towards Kaede's village. At that moment, Shippo came hopping towards them. All the way to the village, the loud bickering of Inuyasha and Kagome could be heard. A few colorful words were thrown in here and there.

Unbeknownst to the pair, a distant figure sat lurking within the treetops, malicious gaze focused upon the two, a devilish giggle almost slipping from the hidden being…

* * *

"My Lord, where has Miss Kyosu gone to? She only just got back!" Rin inquired, a hint of worry catching in her voice. 

Sesshomaru did not so much as glance at her, pausing for a moment, then speaking. "Kyosu will gone for a short while, but will return soon."

He continued walking quickly through the dense wood, ignoring Jaken who was now running to keep up with him and Rin. Silently, Sesshomaru wondered if the words he spoke were true, after all, Kyosu was the most unpredictable youkai he had ever met. He was not sure if she really would return soon, or take as long as she pleased.

A slight, and deadly, smile brewed suddenly upon his jaw. "She has gone to seek information… on a certain unfortunate half breed…"

* * *

I'm sorry the first chapter is so short, I promise things will pick up and get more exciting soon! Please, please review! No reviews, no second chapter! And if I get any reviews, I'll try to respond to as many as I can. Any suggestions for the chapters to come are very much appreciated, because this is my first fanfic and I want to make it great! Anyways, if I get some reviews, I'll get the second part up as soon as possible! This fanfic won't have a lot of romance, but a few fluffy moments will be thrown in for Inuyasha and Kagome, and possible for Sango and Miroku! . Oh, if you find any mistakes, or something doesn't make sense, please point it out. Thanks! 

Now… I command thee to review! Review… review!!!

-Momo


End file.
